A typical monitoring camera system comprises a camera head arranged on a base. The base may be provided with a fastening arrangement so as to allow for fastening to a socket or a structure. The camera head may be movable by means of motors or manually to allow for a pan and/or tilt motion. A protective dome, commonly having a hemispheric shape, is generally removably and immovably arranged on the base so enable enclosure of the camera head. It protect the camera head from physical impacts, dust, rain, etc. The protective dome is transparent at least for the wavelength interval relevant for the particular monitoring application. As the camera head pans and tilts the protective dome remains static, there are also versions that allow for the protective dome to move with the camera head, at least when performing a panning motion.
Recently there has been an increased interest in arranging several camera heads on a joint base and having a joint protective dome, resulting in increasingly large protective domes. The present invention mainly relates to domes designed for such a purpose, although the findings may be applied in single-camera arrangements as well.
The arrangement of several camera heads on such a joint base opens up for several opportunities for improvements of which the present invention is one.